Saving Private Leechball
Saving Private Leechball is the 3rd episode of Total Drama: All-Stars. Plot Summary Act 1 Meanwhile, in the Spa Hotel, Sierra tucks her phone in bed and went to sleep, much to Courtney's insult of Sierra sleeping weird. Cameron worries about Sam who went to Boney Island the previous episode. Meanwhile, on Boney Island, bears are everywhere and Sam got up in a tree to be safe. But then a squirrel hurls him with a nut, which caused Sam to fall and the bears brutally beat him up. Back at the Spa Hotel, a mysterious figure walks to Sam's bed and broke his GameGuy. Mike returns to normal and finds out what happened and he puts Sam's gameguy back in Sam's bag before Cameron wakes up. Act 2 Jo enters the cave recognizes Sam. Courtney tries to shoot a leech at Jo, but she missed. Courtney raced over and shield herself with Sam. Chris announced that the score is now 5-3. Jo decided to make this 5-4. Zoey tries to shoot a leech at Jo, but she missed. Jo's gun got jammed. So she threw the container out and Zoey ducked. As she ducked, she grabbed a flying leech and fires Jo. With the score 6-3. The Heroic Hamsters win again. Courtney committed that her survival instincts kicked in to her. Zoey and Jo looked at her and Courtney pronounced that anyone would've did the same. Sam was glad that the Heroic Hamsters win, before spitting out a leech. Act 3/The Elimination Ceremony At elimination, Chris can't believe that The Villainous Vultures lost again. The Heroic Hamsters are really the winners of today’s challenge. Cameron commits that while Sam is on Boney Island. Someone trashed his game guy. Sierra wonders who done it. Mike commits that it’s totall weird. Sierra wonders who will be eliminated. She comments that her money is on Jo. Cameron commits that unless she convinced her team to vote off Heather. Sierra said it with Cameron. Then, Cameron volunteers for exile duty on Boney Island. Then Chris gave the marshmallows to Alejandro, Scott, Duncan and Gwen.While Heather and Jo are the bottom two.They’re both on the edge.Heather was on the chopping block for being a pain in the keister and Jo was on the block for being a pain in the keister who knocks her own teammate in the challenge. Jo commits that Scott should’ve ducked in the first place. Then Jo got voted off. Before Jo gets flushed. Chris decided to do a little reshoveling. A hero started to act like a villain and a villain started to act like a hero. As Courtney and Duncan switched teams, Duncan commit that Courtney needs to stop blanking him and admit that he doesn't exist. Courtney protests and said, "So What!", which caused Duncan to like the blanking better. And Gwen welcomes Courtney to the team and her foot pretty much kicked the bucket and it landed on Courtney and Gwen didn’t see the bucket. Chris asked Jo that is there any final words she can say before she gets flushed and Jo said to just flush it already and she asked for it and she’s got flushed.Then Chris signs off the show. Exclusive Clip Trivia General *Courtney and Duncan swap teams in this episode. Thus, Total Drama Action is the only season to not feature any team swaps of any kind. *This is second time in the series that a message is sent by an already eliminated contestant. The first being in The Princess Pride, where Leshawna sent a letter to Harold to stop listening to Courtney's song while thinking about her. *Duncan shielding Gwen so she won't get hit by a leech is similar to when Cody protects Gwen in Dodgebrawl and when Sierra protects Cody in Sweden Sour. *With Jo's elimination, Scott is the last standing season four cast member on the Villainous Vultures, until Cameron switches teams in Moon Madness. Continuity *This episode's challenge featured a nod to the challenge from Paintball Deer Hunter and the war movie challenge from Full Metal Drama. *This is the second time in a row that Zoey wins the challenge for her team. *In Heroes vs. Villains, Gwen doubts that Duncan will be placed on the Heroic Hamsters. Ironically, Duncan was switched to the team after performing a heroic deed in this episode. Category:Total Drama: All-Stars Episodes Category:Article Stubs